Secret Love
by teenfox
Summary: What happens when Zuko's dream comes to life? Will he realize who's right for him and who is not? [ZK]


A/N: I've been watching the new season with all this Maiko crap, breaking my heart, we just got to stay strong because we're a better ship anyways! But I kinda lost my thought in this note… um… oh yeah, well watching the new season and being true to my ship, Im writing this story to comfort people, and put a glimmer of hope that there's still time for Zuko to change his mind:)

Disclaimer: I own a dog… but not Avatar… :(

* * *

It had been a long night; Zuko had just woken up from a wrestles sleep with retched dreams. Every time he closed his eyes he would have a dream of a girl wearing nothing but a light blue silk dress, water surrounding her elegantly. This girl made him feel calm and happy, he tried to reach out for her but something held him back, something had a hold of his arm yelling at him "No! Don't go to her!"

He looked back to see Mai angrily yanking at his arm. He looked once again to the beautiful girl and tried to move towards her again, but Mai began to shriek in anger. Zuko turned to face her but only saw her body morph and grow, he watched in disgust and horror as she turned into a giant dragon, clad in black with red eyes.

Its piercing roars made Zuko cringe as it tried to grab him; he quickly turned back towards the girl who now had her hand out.

"Zuko," a familiar voice called out. "Zuko, come with me, you'll be safe…"

He reached out his hand to hers but as his fingers just barely touched the tips of hers the beast grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness, he screamed as he watched the sad expression of the girl in water faded away.

At this point he would wake up in sweat and fear and looked around, Mai slept next to him, but he inched away. This didn't feel right, how could a relationship possibly work with a girl who has no emotions?

He stood up and decided it was best to clear his thoughts of the nightmare. He walked along the beach they had been laying on, and he walked for hours, he walked until he came across a forest. He felt he could keep going so he entered the woods and walked longer.

As time passed he heard the snap of a fire pit, he automatically went in the direction of the noise, who in their right mind would camp out here? And why would they need to? As he closed in on what he could see of the embers of the fire pit, he could start to see forms lying around it.

He gasped when he saw a girl sitting up in her sleeping sack. She sighed loudly and got up, then she began pacing around the fire pit.

Zuko crouched down into the bushes more when he saw her leave from the campsite. She was dressed in fire nation clothing, and her hair was in a beautiful style, but her skin looked too dark to be that of the fire nation. He followed her as she walked further away from the camp.

Soon she came to a large boulder and sat atop it. Zuko watched as she closed her eyes in concentration and began to move her hand around. All of a sudden the grass around her died as she pulled water from it.

_The waterbender! _Zuko gasped almost falling backwards, no wonder she seemed so familiar! He crept around behind her as she sat on the rock playing with the water she had acquired. Zuko steadily and quietly brought his arms up around her as she sat unsuspectingly, and then suddenly clapped his hand over her mouth and wrapped his free arm around her.

She screamed, even though it was muffled, and wiggled around under his other arm. "Now I'm going to move my hand away from your mouth and your not going to scream right?"

"Zuko" She tried to mumble through his hand.

"Just nodd!"

She nodded slowly. He removed his hand.

"You're Katara… the water bender right?" Zuko asked in a whisper looking at her clothing, she didn't look half bad in it, but he shook that thought away.

"Yeah… what do you want?" Katara asked biting back all the mean things she wanted to yell at this point in time.

"Me?" Zuko thought for a moment, he wasn't sure exactly what he was doing; he just had this strange erg to talk to her. "I want nothing…"

Katara raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. "Then why did you attack me?"

Zuko cringed. "I didn't attack!"

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know."

It got awkwardly silent; Zuko looked up at Katara's face and immediately fell into hypnotics as her eyes reminded him of his dream. He reached out to her; she looked at his outstretched hand in confusion completely not getting this at all. He just looked at her eyes; the same words from the dreams repeated in his head _"You will be safe"_. Katara slowly pulled her hand away from her side, he didn't seem so bad this way… maybe there had been a change in him; maybe he just wanted to help her off the rock? She put her hand in his.

He snapped back to reality and looked at there hands. He then looked back to her face, this was the girl he saw in his dreams, he wasn't dreaming now though, and she was really real and in front of him. All of a sudden the erg hit him hard, he used his other hand to pull her in close and he kissed her.

Katara pushed off of his chest with her hands. "What are you doing?!" She asked out of breath from the kiss and being caught off guard.

Zuko just slowly wrapped his arms around her again, ever so softly saying the next few words. "Oh be quiet water wench." And with that Katara gave in and melted into his fiery kiss.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know, really crappy… but I promise, if I decide to continue it will get better!! I just need to know what you think! So please review! 


End file.
